Plus jamais loin de vous
by Paige0703
Summary: Court OS prenant place entre la fin de la saison 3 et le début de la saison 4. Et si Finch et Reese avait besoin d'un simple coup de pouce pour enfin franchir le pas ?
**_Salut Tout Le Monde !
_**

 ** _Me voici de retour pour un petit OS qui, j'espère une nouvelle fois, vous plaira.  
_**

 ** _Je vais faire court et vous souhaitez tout simplement une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Plus jamais loin de vous...**_

Harold Finch venait d'arriver dans son appartement. Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui, il ôta manteau et chapeau qu'il accrocha au porte manteau non loin de lui. Il progressa lentement jusqu'à la cuisine, se préparer un thé après y avoir déposé les sachets qu'il avait encore en main. Il avait une nouvelle fois pris un repas à emporter dans un restaurant du coin. Encore une fois il mangerait seul, encore une fois un silence de cathédrale l'envelopperait pendant toute sa soirée, encore une fois il lirait sûrement un livre pour passer le temps, jusqu'au moment où la fatigue se ferait enfin sentir. Son sommeil, ou le seul moment où il pouvait réécrire sa vie à sa guise. Un nouveau début, une nouvelle conclusion... Une histoire où il ne serait plus séparé de la personne qu'il aimait tant et qui, pourtant, était loin de lui. Si loin de sa portée qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. C'était comme si le monde s'était effondré ce jour-là. Oui, son monde s'était effectivement effondré, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas la force de le reconstruire une nouvelle fois. Il porta sa main à son épaule, là où il s'était pris une balle pour la première fois de sa vie. La douleur avait pourtant disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin, la douleur de son épaule oui, mais pas la douleur d'avoir perdu celui qui faisait que son monde avait recommencé à tourner rond...

\- John... murmura péniblement Finch avant d'ôter ses lunettes.

Il se massa l'arrête du nez, soupira une nouvelle fois et remit ces dernières sur son nez. Il tenta en vain de lire les mots sur la page en face de lui, mais rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de Reese s'éloignant de lui... Il se leva, préférant finalement se coucher. Dans ses rêves au moins, il pouvait de nouveau être auprès de l'ex-agent de la CIA...

Le soleil se levait sur la ville encore en grande partie endormie. De gros nuages cachaient le soleil et ses faibles rayons matinaux. John Reese prit son café habituel avant de se rendre dans l'immeuble où se trouvait son bureau... les narcotiques. Jamais il n'avait pensé que la machine l'enverrait là-bas, si loin et si proche de son "ancienne vie". Il soupira en regardant la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait. Il ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder une nouvelle fois vers l'informaticien. Il n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui et il s'inquiétait comme jamais auparavant. Bien malgré lui, son attention fut attirée par la conversation de deux hommes à quelques pas derrière lui.

\- Ouais, ils ont trouvé un corps pas loin de la bibliothèque, commença un des deux hommes près de la machine

\- La bibliothèque ? Répéta le second homme. Tu veux dire celle abandonnée depuis une plombe ?

\- Celle-là même. Un type s'est pris au moins trois balles dont une dans l'épaule droite, reprit l'homme que Reese identifia comme Carlton Spader. Ils ne l'ont pas loupé en tout cas.

Le cœur de Reese commença à s'affoler de plus belle, se concentrant au maximum pour entendre le reste de la conversation.

\- Beau costard et lunettes, reprit Carlton. Sûrement un prof ou un truc du genre.

\- Ou juste un passionné de livre qui venait en piquer et... commença l'autre en plaisantant.

Reese ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, venant à leur hauteur.

\- Vous avez une photo de ce type ? Ou au moins le nom ? Demanda l'inspecteur Riley.

\- Ouais, un nom du genre Thomson, Anderson, en tout cas ça finit en -son.

Reese soupira faiblement comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Finch... enfin, du professeur Whistler, nom qu'il avait retenu en voyant les nouveaux papiers que Root avait préparé sur demande de la machine.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'éloignant d'eux.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé de toute sa vie. Il s'empara d'un des nombreux dossiers qu'il commença à étudier, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser l'informaticien de son esprit, chose qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à faire en près de trois semaines...

\- Vous me manquez tellement Harold, murmura-t-il faiblement.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jeune femme sortait d'un hôtel, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Il a dit ça, vraiment ? Dit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Tu vois que j'avais raison. N'empêche, il prend toujours autant à cœur son rôle de chien de garde, remarqua alors Root.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en écoutant la réponse de sa "patronne".

\- Et si on prenait les paris ? Ajouta-t-elle, attendant une réponse que ne se fit pas attendre. Je vois que l'on est encore une fois sur la même longueur d'onde toutes les deux, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner du bâtiment et de faire signe à un chauffeur de taxi.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finch n'avait pas de cours à donner et n'avait donc pas vraiment besoin de jouer le rôle du professeur Whistler devant de parfaits inconnus. Après un rapide déjeuner il se dirigea vers le parc dans lequel il s'installait parfois pour une partie d'échec. Pas que ce soit son jeu préféré, mais cela le calmait pourtant, rendant ses pensées plus calmes et surtout plus claires. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et, alors que son esprit était une nouvelle fois envahi de souvenir de Reese, il leva soudainement la tête et croisa le regard qu'il rêvait si souvent de revoir ces derniers temps. Il s'arrêta littéralement de respirer, croyant à une nouvelle farce de son esprit fatigué, mais non, John Reese était bien en train de lui sourire. Un sourire empreint de soulagement et de joie. Un sourire qu'il avait craint de ne jamais revoir. Ce dernier s'approcha de son coéquipier, tellement heureux d'enfin le revoir qu'il remercia le ciel pour cette rencontre. Il s'installa en face de l'informaticien et demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Ça ne vous déranges pas que je sois votre adversaire ?

\- Non... Non, pas du tout, répondit Finch encore sous le choc de cette apparition.

\- Vous m'avez manqué... osa enfin dire le nouveau lieutenant.

\- On devait éviter de se voir, lui dit Finch entendant enfin la voix de son partenaire.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu une affaire pas loin et c'était plus rapide de passer par là pour rentrer, c'est juste une coïncidence.

\- Je ne crois plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps lieutenant Riley, rétorqua Finch.

\- Vous croyez que tout était planifié ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'espère bien qu'il y aura bien d'autres rencontres de ce genre, remarqua Reese d'une voix si sincère que cela déstabilisa légèrement son patron.

Finch était vraiment étonné par les paroles de ce dernier tout en étant envahit par un sentiment de satisfaction. Aurait-il manqué à son partenaire à ce point là ? Devant l'air tendre et serein de son coéquipier, il se radouci un peu.

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour me plaindre lieutenant Riley, je dis juste que ce n'est pas prudent, expliqua le nouveau professeur.

\- Je vois. J'ai donc le droit de traduire ce que vous venez de dire par : vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ? Demanda l'ex-agent espérant une réponse positive de son patron.

Finch eu un demi-sourire tout en bougeant sa tour.

\- Oui, vous le pouvez évidemment.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur partie dans le calme. La simple présence de l'autre suffisait à les rassurer, ils n'avaient donc nullement besoin de mots superflus. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que non loin d'eux, dans un des immeubles des alentours, Root les observait en silence tout en finissant son paquet de gâteaux.

\- Ils sont un peu long à la détente, mais ça ne m'étonnes pas d'eux. Il va leur falloir deux ou trois rencontres de ce genre pour que peut-être l'un d'eux passe aux aveux. Oui, poursuivit la jeune femme, c'est une possibilité.

Elle regarda finalement les deux hommes se quitter, prenant chacun une direction différente. Elle put alors voir l'air enfin détendu de Finch alors que celui-ci quittait le parc.

\- Ce n'est que le début de mon cadeau Harry. La suite ne devrait plus tarder, dit-elle en souriant face au doux visage de celui qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme un ami précieux.

Le reste de la journée paru bien plus ensoleillé que les derniers jours passés pour l'informaticien. En effet, le simple fait d'avoir croisé le regard de Reese lui aurait suffit, mais il avait en plus put enfin réentendre le son de sa voix, voir son visage de si près... Il soupira cependant devant ce vide intérieur qu'il ressentait une nouvelle fois de retour à sa vie "normale". Quand pourrait-il espérer croiser de nouveau la route de celui qu'il aimait ? Rien de bien palpitant ne se passa dans le reste de sa journée. Contrairement à son coéquipier, il avait une vie plutôt calme.

Reese avait dû se remettre au travail après avoir quitté le parc. Des dealers en tout genre, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait dans la ville. Le fait d'avoir pu croiser son patron et ami lui avait permis de "recharger" ses batteries et il se sentait près à parcourir la ville de long en large. Il rentra chez lui exténué et pourtant avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était une des plus belles journées qu'il avait vécu après des jours d'ennui, désespérant même de pouvoir, dans un futur proche, réentendre la voix de l'informaticien. Maintenant que c'était fait, il en voulait plus. Plus de temps en sa compagnie, plus de temps en privé avec lui, plus de temps pour enfin tout lui dire... Pendant ces jours loin de lui, il avait eu du temps pour réfléchir. Réfléchir sur lui-même, réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers l'informaticien et réfléchir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour lui. Le revoir après ces nombreux jours, l'avait rassuré sur une chose : il n'accepterait plus de vivre sa vie sans avoir l'informaticien près de lui... tout près de lui. Qu'importe ce qu'il en résulterait au final, il n'avait plus l'intention de garder ses sentiments pour lui et, quelque chose au plus profond de lui, lui assurait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. De plus il avait bien vu l'expression de soulagement empreinte d'une joie réelle quand l'informaticien avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une expression si douce sur le visage de son patron et celle-ci lui était destinée. À lui et à personne d'autre. Il se coucha alors en se promettant qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, qu'il espérait voir arriver rapidement, il dirait tout à son coéquipier concernant ses réels sentiments à son égard. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et tant à gagner...

Le lendemain matin, il coupa volontairement par le parc, même si ça signifiait faire un détour, dans l'espoir de croiser celui pour qui battait son cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y était pas. Il passa sa matinée à remplir de la paperasse, tout en jetant de nombreux coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ça, mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, comme si quelque chose aller arriver... Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il aperçu un rappel sur son portable. Rappel qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir vu auparavant. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie du bâtiment avant de se rendre dans un restaurant non loin. Plus il s'approchait et plus le rythme de ses pas augmentait. Il le savait, il était prêt à parier le peu qu'il possédait, mais il savait qu' _il_ serait là-bas, mangeant tranquillement. Il n'eut pas besoin de le chercher longtemps du regard. Il se remit en marche dans sa direction et alors qu'il était encore à quelques mètres de lui, encore une fois, l'informaticien leva instinctivement les yeux vers lui. Ce dernier avait-il ressenti sa présence ? Désirait-il le voir autant que lui ? Le fin sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Finch, même s'il ne dura qu'une micro-seconde, ne lui échappa pas. Il le lui rendit alors, sentant son cœur louper un battement.

\- Je vais commencer par croire que le ciel est enfin de mon côté, murmura Reese en s'installant en face de lui.

Finch fut heureux de cette remarque, comprenant que l'ex-agent appréciait tout autant que lui de pouvoir le revoir. Il lui semblait qu'aucun mot de ce monde ne pourrait traduire la joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il reposa ses couverts avant de tendre la carte des menus à son associé.

\- Vous resterez bien pour me tenir compagnie ? Dit-il simplement se sentant enfin revivre.

\- Mais avec plaisir.

Comme la veille, ils ne parlèrent que très peu. La simple présence de l'autre suffisait. Et puis, pas besoin de mots quand les regards en disent déjà suffisamment. Alors que Reese était prêt à se jeter à l'eau, Finch soupira.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Reese inquiet.

\- En effet, répondit l'informaticien.

\- Dites-le moi, si je peux vous aider, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, lui dit Reese sérieux.

\- Malheureusement vous n'y pourrais rien. Je vais devoir partir, conclut Finch l'air abattu.

Devant l'air si sombre de son partenaire, Reese ne sut quoi dire. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ce dernier ressentait espérant que cette déception n'était pas faussée par ses propres sentiments.

\- La prochaine fois que l'on se verra il faudra que je vous dise quelque chose d'important, dit alors Reese comme pour lui redonner le sourire.

Oui, il y aurait toujours une prochaine fois. Une prochaine rencontre, de prochains échanges, de prochains tête-à-tête...

\- Bien, répondit Finch en souriant tristement, à la prochaine fois lieutenant Riley.

Il laissa de quoi payer et se leva. Alors qu'il passait près de Reese, celui-ci lui prit brièvement la main, caressant du bout des doigts l'intérieur de celle-ci. Un frisson de désir et de plaisir mêlé remonta le long de son échine. Il quitta le restaurant alors que, dans son esprit, soulagement, euphorie et contentement se confondait avec un sentiment de déception et de désespérance.

 _Vivement la prochaine fois..._ pensa alors l'informaticien.

Une nouvelle fois Root observait la scène non loin, jumelle en main.

\- On dirait bien que cet espèce de gorille a enfin fait le premier pas.. Un dernier petit coup de pouce et on pourra considérer cette affaire comme close. Il leur faudra tout de même un endroit au calme, intime... sait-on jamais, murmura Root en s'amusant du sourire béat de Reese qui pensait déjà à la "prochaine fois".

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finch était chez lui, dans un fauteuil du salon, livre en main. Il tourna la page, avant de déposer le marque page arrêtant ainsi sa lecture. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait vu son partenaire pour la dernière fois. Le temps semblait désormais s'éterniser, s'écoulant au ralenti. Il lui semblait que, depuis ce jour-là, il passait ses journées à soupirer. Il savait que l'ex-agent représentait bien plus que ce qu'il avait laissé pensé jusqu'à présent, mais n'avait jamais pensé souffrir autant de son absence, et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il retira le marque-page, reprenant ainsi sa lecture. Il ne se coucha que deux heures plus tard, alors que son esprit n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les mots en face de lui.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il sortait Bear, pensant se procurer un thé en chemin, il senti une présence familière tout près de lui. C'est le cœur battant qu'il commença à chercher autour de lui, mais ne voyant personne il s'arrêta de chercher, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors comme ça on me cherche ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là. Le son de la voix de Reese résonnait en lui, alors qu'il sentait encore le souffle chaud de ce dernier dans son cou, frôlant son oreille. Un sourire sur le visage, il ajouta, sans se retourner :

\- En effet, je vous cherchais...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me touche, répondit Reese.

Finch se tourna enfin.

\- Vous commencez votre journée lieutenant Riley ? Demanda Finch.

\- Non, je la termine. Je rentrais chez moi quand je vous ai vu cherchant autour de vous... et si vous veniez avec moi pour que je puisse enfin vous dire ce que...

\- Avec plaisir, mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas rester bien longtemps. J'ai cours, ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas qu'il croit qu'il ne voulait pas de ce moment avec lui.

\- Bien, allons-y. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde de votre compagnie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Reese qui referma la porte une fois Bear et Finch entrés. Bear s'installa directement sur le canapé, laissant ses deux maîtres seuls, encore devant la porte d'entrée. Après avoir pris sur lui si longtemps, Reese décida de suivre son instinct et prit Finch dans ses bras. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il senti les bras de l'informaticien venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il baissa son visage dans le creux de son cou et avoua enfin ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire et surtout d'entendre :

\- Je vous aime Harold. Tellement...

Reese crut sentir Finch soupirer avant de sentir les mains de ce dernier se refermer sur son manteau. Finch leva la tête, voulant à tout prix croiser le regard de celui qui venait de redonner un sens à sa vie.

\- Je vous aime aussi John...

Reese sourit avant de pouvoir enfin s'emparer tendrement des lèvres de son partenaire. Un simple frôlement, une douce caresse au début. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Finch qui se rapprocha un peu plus de Reese, approfondissant alors leur premier baiser. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vie. Alors que l'ex-agent l'embrassait encore et encore, l'informaticien pouvait sentir le pouce de ce dernier lui caresser doucement la nuque. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper alors qu'un doux frisson parcourait tout son corps. Ils se séparèrent finalement, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale.

\- Si j'avais su, je vous l'aurais dit plus tôt, remarqua Reese.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, John, rétorqua l'informaticien.

Il regarda sa montre et devant son air déçu, Reese comprit.

\- Vous devez partir, c'est ça ?

\- J'en suis sincèrement désolé, mais oui, répondit l'informaticien.

\- Bon, tant pis.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir à contre cœur. Même s'ils ne se voyaient plus pendant quelques jours, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'un nouveau lien les liait désormais, un lien que rien n'y personne ne pourrait briser, qu'importe les efforts fournis.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quelques jours plus tard, Reese, en compagnie de Shaw, recevrait un nouveau numéro... D'autres choix allaient devoir être fait, mais qu'importe, ils seraient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais pour eux. Ensemble à jamais...


End file.
